When She Smiles
by Qwirk
Summary: Finn/Quinn songfic, based on the Backstreet Boys song, "Helpless When She Smiles". A look at Finn and Quinn's romance over the years.


**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill**

_She keeps her secrets  
In her eyes  
She wraps the truth  
Inside her lies  
Just when I can't say  
What she's done to me  
She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise_

Ninth grade English Literature was awesome.  
"Okay," he said frustrated, "tell me what it is." The cheerleader shook her head a smile tugging on the corners of her lips.  
Finn looked at her hardly, "Quinn Fabray, tell me what it is right now."  
"No," she said flatly. Her expression was stern.

"No talking while you're taking tests," their English teacher Mr. Hayes said. Quinn turned to Finn and rolled her eyes.

He sighed, "Come on, I don't want to fail my third test this week."

"Didn't you read the book?" Quinn whispered annoyed.

"No," Finn admitted, his cheeks turning red. Quinn groaned. Finn groaned louder in response, "Could you at least give me a clue?" Quinn shook her head. "Please!" Finn pleaded.

"Shut up," Quinn told him in her rough voice. She turned her pretty, emerald eyes back to her test.

"Quinn," Finn said in a firm voice, he yanked her arm. Quinn looked at him with an angry face that Finn had experienced only twice before and never wanted to again. He prayed that he would live through this.

Then suddenly she kissed him.

It was short, only a half a second long. No one noticed, not even Mr. Hayes who would definitely get angry because it wasn't allowed during class time and especially not in tests. Finn sighed with relief. He turned back to his test:

_What is the main element throughout the course of Romeo and Juliet?_

Smiling he wrote down:

_Forbidden love._

_She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go  
I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless ride  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles  
_

It was during sixth grade; the first middle school dance and Finn was feeling very happy. After hours of searching he had finally found his old polo shirt and slacks. Now he could look clean to go to his first dance. It was a big deal to him because Quinn Fabray would be there.

She was the girl who could be down to earth and sweet but still had that vicious, tough side to her. She had beaten all the boys in Lima at arm wrestling, she had snapped the worst insults ever and Finn was madly in love with her. It was important that he'd look his best, she had rarely spoken to him but she probably would today. And it would be special.

She was wearing a yellow dress that reached her knees and a matching headband. Finn's mouth dropped open when he saw her. She was beautiful. A song started playing. Finn remembered this song, it was his favorite song from a few years ago: Don't Stop Believin' by Journey

He approached the blonde beauty carefully. She was talking to another girl. He was facing her back and she couldn't see him. Quietly he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Ouch. A balled fist had accidentally hit his shoulder. Finn fell to the ground. Quinn turned around and saw him there. "Oh my gosh," she said, "I'm sorry about that; I don't like people coming up behind me and talking to me in weird voices." Finn groaned from the floor. Quinn looked at him confused. "Sorry," she said, "To make up for that would you like to dance?"

"Yes," Finn breathed and quickly got up on his legs. Quinn smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders while his touched her slim waist.

Thus the friendship of Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson began and would eventually bloom into something more.  
_  
Maybe I'd fight if I could  
It hurts so bad  
But feels so good  
She opens up just like  
A rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she'd ask me to  
I would  
_

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They stood in silence on the road by their middle school. Eighth grade had officially ended and now it was supposed to be time for a few last words in front of their school. Instead now they were talking about sentimental confessions.

"I guess we'll have something too look forward too in high school," Quinn said.

"Yeah," Finn replied.

"Kiss me?"

Without knowing why or how he did so, perfectly.

_It's out of control  
But I can't let go_

_I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless ride  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

He was now with Rachel Berry and everything seemed to be a mess. She had accidentally gotten drunk and pregnant and now Quinn Fabray was no longer his girlfriend, or his best friend or even his friend. But he stayed close to her through the last trimester of her pregnancy for some reason; Rachel and her were now close friends, but it wasn't his current girlfriend that made him stay by Quinn. It was hope, it was trust, it was friendship, it was …love.

"Finn," Rachel said weakly.

"What is it?" He asked. Rachel was holding her cell phone in one hand and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You don't really want to be with me do you?" She asked.

"Of course I do," Finn said. Rachel shook her head firmly. Finn hesitated and took a second to look back on his life since sixth grade. It wasn't the same. It was finally happy. ….Quinn….

"No," he finally said, "I'm sorry. It's just…Quinn…I mean, you understand right?"

Rachel nodded and smiled even though she was still crying, "It's all right. You have to go find Quinn now, though."

"Why?"

"Because her water just broke."

_When she looks at me  
I get so weak  
I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless ride  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles_

He raced down the hospital corridor and entered into a room. He saw Quinn lying down, breathing heavily. A midwife was next to her. In all the five years he known her, he had never seen Quinn Fabray like this. Her blonde hair was loose and messy. She was in pain and her sweet, soft voice was whispering his name…"Finn"….

Cautiously he approached her and took her hand, "It's going to be okay."

Quinn shook her head, "I'm sorry. About everything, I lied to you; I cheated on you, just go away. Please."

"I love you."

Quinn screamed a cry of pain that Finn never wanted to hear ever again.

A few minutes later his daughter was born.

Quinn gasped as the midwife handed her the small baby. Quinn sighed as she cradled the girl and smiled to herself.

"Rachel," she told Finn sighing. "Rachel Drizzle Fabray-Hudson." She handed the baby to Finn. He looked at the face of his baby girl, his Drizzle. She was half of Puck but she was Quinn in whole. And that was all that mattered.

"Are you going to give her away?" He asked. Quinn shook her head. "Well," he began, "she's beautiful. Just like you." Quinn shook her head sadly, a tear ran down her face.

"You know I love you right?"

Quinn was startled by this sudden confession; she turned to him, "I love you too."

And then she smiled.

**AN: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Reviews no mandatory but encouraged! Flames will be ignored but constructive criticism is mucho appreciated!**


End file.
